Mi historia
by eliza kgranger
Summary: Una historia, dos versiones, que sucede cuando tu vanidad sufre duro golpe de realidad. HH, RL, DG
1. Chapter 1

HOLA... que tal, les traigo una pequeña historia que nació de un rato de ocio... espero que les guste...

Saludos..

Como siempre la historia no es mía... es de JKR, y de la Warner los derechos de las películas..

* * *

Esta es mi historia, una historia un poco cursi, un poco tonta, y quizá un poco loca.

Nací un 31 de julio de 1980, Mis padres son, bueno eran James y Lili Potter, mi nombre Harry james Potter, tengo 25 años de edad, trabajo como auror en el Ministrio de magia y Hechiería, y vivo en Londres, Inlgaterra. Hasta aquí todo bien, lo que pasó luego es un poco confuso y realmente no quiero hablar de ello, no me trajo nada bueno, a excepción de que conocí a la chica de mi vida; lo malo es que ella no lo sabe y yo quizás lo descubrí un poco tarde.

Todo empezó el día de mi, bueno, nuestra graduación en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. Como mi mejor amigo y yo, quienes eramos los chicos más guapos y populares y con varias "novias", no teníamos pareja para ir a la graduación, supusimos muy idiotamente que ella, Hermione Granger, la chica estudiosa que siempre nos acompañaba _(Si hay alguna chica por aquí leyendo le ruego no me maltrate, todavía, creanme estoy muy conciente de mi idiotez)_, tampoco tendría pareja. Así que decidimos rifarnosla para ver quien la acompañaría, para que no se quedara sóla mientras nosotros nos divertíamos _(ahora si acepto el maltrato)_.

**Flashback...**

- y bien quien de los dos llevará a Hermione.

- Bueno Harry, yo tengo planes con Susan Bones...

- y, yo tengo planes con Parvati, y lugo con Padma, ya sabes que las hermanas gemelas comparten todo.

- uhhh amigo, tienes suerte... pero no tanto como yo, sabes que hizo Ginny, para que la dejara ir con Dean, me amenazó con decirle a Luna que yo sería su pareja... me imaginas a mi con esa... niña.

- Bien supongo que te salvaste, pero aún así tenemos que hablar de Hermione.

- y porque no decide ella, así sería más fácil...

- claro que no, dirá que no puede elegir entre los dos que somos sus mejores amigos... y termirá llevandonos a los dos..

- tienes razón Harry, entonces que tal si lo decidimos con una partido de ajedrez y el que pierda la lleva...

- Claro que no, nunca he podido ganarte.

- bien y entonces que hacemos... y no, no le decidiremos con un partido de quidditch.

- Bien entonces lo decidiremos con una moneda.

**Fin Flashback...**

Ya sé ahora podemos agregar a mi curriculum, el más idiota del mundo. Chicas, perdonenme, y chicos nunca digan yo no sería tan idiota, porque a los 17 años uno sólo hace tonterías. Sobre todo si se tiene el permiso de hacerlo, o por lo menos eso se cree. y yo me sentía con todo el permiso del mundo para hacer las tonterías que se me ocurrieran estaba en todo mi derecho después de todo había salvado al mundo. Claro luego me enteré que eso no me daba permiso de nada.**..**

**Flashback...**

Estaba esperando a la entrada al cuarto de las chicas, bueno al pie de la escalera, llevaba cinco minutos ahí.

- Harry, pensé que nos veríamos hasta despues del baile.

- Lo sé Padma, pero es que estoy esperando a Hermione, quería llevarla al baile para que no fuera sola.

- ohhh Harry eres tan gracioso...

- por qué?

- Hermione, ¿ir sóla al baile? debes estar alucinando... ella se fue hace poco rodeada de todos los chicos de Griffindor, bueno quiza no de todos - me dijo riendose de mi y de mi cara- y no me sorprendería que afuera la estuvieran esperando el resto de los chicos del colegio.

- estamos hablando de la misma Hermione

- y cual otra conoces

- la chica que nos sigue a Ron y a mi... tu sabes la del pelo alboratado, que siempre sabe la respuesta de todo.

- Harry, bien parece que hablamos de la misma persona, aunque por tu descripción podría decirse que la chica es un adefesio - y me dirigió una mirada que me hizo sentir incomodo.

- claro que no es un adefesio...

- el que lo dice eres tú no yo... ni los chicos del colegio que estan loquitos por ella.

No podía creerlo, los chicos locos por Hermione, es decir ella no es un adefesio, pero tampoco, bueno siendo realistas hay chicas más bonitas que ella... ¿verdad?

**Fin de Flashback**

- harry que se supone que haces...

- Escribo la historia de mi vida

- todo??

- claro que no Ron, no todo sólo importante, sólo...

- sólo lo que trata de ella

- Quiero dejar constancia de como fueron en realidad las cosas, quiero contar mi versión...

- por favor Harry, no estarás pensando en cometer una locura.

- locura fue dejarla ir, lo que voy hacer, es realmente lo más sensato que he hecho en mi vida.

Espero que les guste, se aceptan reviews, criticas, consejos, y demás...


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que Ron me deje sólo para poder continuar, él cree que lo que hago es una locura pero él no entiende lo que estoy vivendo, no puedo dejarla ir, no así de fácil.

Talvez él tenga razón y ya es muy tarde, pero me niego a entender, y por lo menos aunque ella no me corresponda, es preciso que sepa que yo era un idiota, pero que mi intención nunca fue ofenderla.

**Flashback...**

Corró por los pasillos buscando a Hermione, pero hay un muro de chicos que no logro pasar, saco mi varita y empiezo a amenazar a todo el que se cruza en mi camino, logro llegar hasta el centro y ahí está ella, ni siquiera mi diiotez es tan ciega, realmente se ve hermosa, con su pelo suelto pero extrañamente ordenado, sus labios rosados, tiernos y brillantes, su vestido color marfil, largo y que realzan unas curvas, que no sabía que ella tenía.

Tiene sus ojos cerrados y una extraña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. me paro frente a ella esperando y muy despacio abre sus ojos, parece tardar una eternidad y no deja de sonreir... me mira directamente... y veo como poco a poco su cara cambia primero a sorpresa, luego es una rara mueca, y ahora se ve algo preocupada.

- Harry??

- Hermione...

- sucede algo, te ves extraño

- te estaba esperando para ir al baile

- en serio? - su cara de incredulidad me molesta

- Claro que es en serio... - estoy realmente enfadado, no puedo creer que me haga esto a mi, a Harry Potter, a mi, al elegido...

**Fin Flashback...**

Me siento estúpido y de lo más patetico al recordar como era, no sé como caí en la trampa de la fama, como me dejé llevar y pensar que todo el mundo me debía algo.

Debo ser sincero conmigo mismo para poder explicarle la situación. Pero la verdad es muy dolorosa, a nadie le gusta admitir que se ha equivocado, y menos que ha hecho el ridículo, pero si quiero tener alguna oportunidad con ella debo admitirlo, por muy duro que sea. Por lo menos sé que ella no se burlará de mi... aunque está tan cambiada. No, no lo hará, porque ella es respetuosa, y porque por lo menos todavía debe sentir algo por mi.

**Flashback...**

- Bueno yo pensé que tu y Ron tendrían pareja al igual que yo.

- Al igual que tú no lo creo... - le digo mientras le señalo todos los chicos a su alrededor que me miran peor que a Peeves

- que quieres decir Potter... - se enojó conmigo.

- Tú que crees... es increible el hecho de que yo me haya arreglado para tí y haya cancelado mis citas, porque creía que... que...

- creiste qué Potter, que yo no tendría a nadie con quien salir, pues estás muy equivocado.

- Ya lo creo... jamás imaginé...- y de repente me quedé callado cuando vi que alguien tomaba por atras a Hermione.

- Hola Preciosa, ¿esté chico está molestandote...?

- Claro que no Draco, no te preocupes por él, que ya se iba...

- ¿En serio? - Draco malfoy... ¿Draco malfoy? me abandona por él... como es posible que me cambie por él...

- Cómo puedes cambiarme por él..., él es un cobarde... - Draco alza una ceja mientras sonríe

- Harry, realmente que te sucede...

- No lo entiendes, tu podrías estar conmigo esta noche... - la cara de Hermione es realmente un drama - digo ahora te ves hermosa y...

- Perdón...??, ahora se ve hermosa - dijo un chico atras mío..

- Sí, estas ciego Potter... Hermione siempre ha sido hermosa - contestó otro. lo cual sólo me hacía perder la poca cordura.

- Cómo puedes tu venir a insultarme... Draco vamonos, creo que Harry está sufriendo una crisis de ego.

- Crisis de ego??

Fin Flashback...

Fue la peor noche de mi vida, en serio, he pasado por tantas cosas y nunca me sentí tan derrotado, abandoné la fiesta y me encerré en la habitación, el golpe a mi ego había sido duro, demasiado; no eran celos, lo sé, era simple ego, siempre creí que Hermione me era incondicional, que dependía de mí, que era su héroe, y que sin mi no valía. Y fue lo contrario, ella no me necesitaba... para nada... Crisis de ego. Se que quieren matarme, y me lo merezco, pero esa noche, Hermione, Draco y los demás mataron mi ego... y eso duele.

- Harry, no es necesario que hagas todo esto.

- Lo siento Luna, pero todo se resume a esta noche, es ganar o morir en el intento...

- y yo te vaticino morir...

- gracias, eres de mucha ayuda sabes...

- Por favor Harry, hasta ahora no has hecho nada que pueda dar una buena señal a tu favor...


	3. Chapter 3

- Luna, sé que tienes razón, pero ya no tengo nada que perder...

- oh Harry, eres mi amigo y te aprecio mucho, pero la verdad es que si tienes que perder...

- pero no importa si me despiden

- no me Refiero a que sólo te despidan, Harry, si esta vez te equivocas ella no te va a perdonar nunca...

- es un riesgo, pero si nol o hago, ella seguirá pensando que soy el mismo idiota, y que ella no me importa..

- entonces cuenta con mi apoyo, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

- gracias Luna, ahora si me diculpas, quiero terminar mi carta...

- ok.

Con mi orgullo por el suelo y mi ego muerto, reflexiono sobre lo que pasó. Sé que así no es mucho lo que puedo concluir, y que es ahora cuando entiendo que ella nunca cambió, si no que fui yo, poco a poco me dejé envolver en la neblina de la fama, ya nadie me tenía miedo, todos me respetaban, me idolatraban, no debía esforzarme en estudiar, y ese creo fue el mayor problema, ella estubiaba, no se confiaba en su fama, y nos empezamos a alejar, no tengo mayores recuerdos de esa época con ella, sólo que yo me la pasaba relatando mi historia de héroe, jugando quidditch, perseguido por las chicas, persiguiendo chicas, y una que otra charla con ella que no fuera más que para ayudarme a terminar las tareas.

Perdí mi camino y perdí mi sentido común, no tenía a nadie realmente que me aconsejara mejor, sin mis padres, Sirius, el profesor Dumbledore, Remus, e incluso Snape para mantener mis pies en la tierra, definitivamente estaba perdido.

Pero el hecho de que ella me haya pateado de esa forma el orgullo, y sé que fue sin querer, no habría entrado al buen camino y quien sabe que hubiera pasado conmigo.

**Flashback...**

Estoy en el vagón en lo que será mi ultimo viaje de regreso a casa, me siento melancólico, una nueva batallla me espera, y por un momento desearía que fuera con Voldemort, por lo menos se a que atenerme, pero la batalla, por ser simplemente alguien normal, estudiar, trabajar, vivir, se me hace un poco más complicado. Estoy sólo, Ron está hablando con Susan en el otro vagón. Ginny está con sus amigas, Neville se quedó en Hogwarts, su abuela lo iba a recoger ahí, y Hermione, no me dirige la palabra, está dolida, y yo soy demasiado cobarde como para ir a pedirle disculpas. Ni siquiera Draco, ha venido a burlarse, quien se imaginaría que me haría tanta falta el hurón.

La puerta del vagón de abre y es ella

- Perdón no quise molestar..

- Espera Hermione ... - me levanto tratando de detenerla pero no puedo mirarla a los ojos, me siento horrible. - Yo... yo quiero disculparme contigo. - Ella sólo me mira y se cruza de brazos, su silencio me mata - yo no quería decir nada de eso. Perdóname, no fue mi intención.

- Haya sido tu intención o no Harry, eso fue muy cruel de tu parte...

- lo sé, pero es que yo... bueno tú nunca te... digo que jamás pensé que tuvieras admiradores... - Hermione me mira tratando de matarme con la mirada, y me doy cuenta de que otra vez me equivoqué - no pienses mal por favor, lo que yo quiero decir, es que bueno tú no eres como las otras chicas, tu me entiendes, a tí no te interesan lo chicos como... lo que yo trato - pero no me dejó terminar, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta, y me quedé con el amargo sabor de las tonterías que dije.

**FIN FLASBACK...**

Aún me cuesta entender cómo podía ser tan inutil para hablar con Hermione, era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, conocía todos mis secretos, podía hablar con ella de cualquier cosa, y cuando se trataba de ella, yo me comportaba como un idiota, y me doy cuenta de que nunca le pregunté como se sentía, lo que sabía de ella, lo sabía por terceras personas. Ella era mi amiga, y yo nunca supe ser un verdadero amigo.

**FLASHBACK...**

Ron se molestó conmigo, por las tonterías que dije, pero más molesto estaba yo.

- Pero es tú no me entiendes Ron...

- Claro que no te entiendo... cómo puedes ser tan idiota y decirle eso.

- Es que yo no quería decirle eso..

- y que qerías decirle, que era fea, y que nunca la has visto como una chica, por lo cual no crees que epueda haber alguien que la mire bonita...

- No, no era eso... lo que quería decir, era que me perdonara...

- pero y lo demás... el resto e tonterías que dijiste.

- Estaba tratando de explicarme, que ella no sale con chicos como yo o como Draco, que sólo buscan pasar el rato, ella vale más que nosotros.

- ¿y tan dificil era decirle eso?

- no, bueno sí, bueno es que.... ahhhhhh soy un idiota.

- si eso ya está más que claro.

- Tengo que buscarla, tengo que explicarle...

- Bien puedes buscarla en la estación, porque ya llegamos...

**FIN FLASHBACK...**

Está de más decir que no la encontré, y no pude hablar con ella, fui a buscarla el siguiente día a su casa, pero sus padres ya no vivían ahí hacía más de un año, y cuando conseguí su nueva dirección me dijeron que se había mudado a Francia.

Entré a la escuela de aurores, donde traté de olvidarme del asunto y esperar que con el tiempo todo se solucionara, pero no pude, una año después, la solución tocó a mi puerta literalmente.

**FLASHBACK**

- Hola Harry.

- Luna, ¿que haces aquí?

- Bueno, me dijeron que tú estas entregando las solicitudes para entrar a la escuela de aurores.

- Bueno si es parte de mi actividades, para ganar créditos, pero no sabía que tu quisieras entrar.

- oh bueno, es que tengo que cursar un año en la escuela de aurores para poder entrar al ministerio, tu entiendes las nuevas reglas de Kinsgley.

- lo había olvidado, y en que departamento piensas trabajar...

- Si no te importa podríamos hablarlo en adentro del departamento, no me gusta hablar en la puerta... es de mala surte y los jinx podría no dejarme en paz, por no haber sido invitada...

- ahh si lo siento, claro pasa por favor...

- quiero entrar al departamento de criaturas mágicas, si logo entrar podré viajar a Francia e irme en el viaje de exploración en busca de nuevas criaturas que hará el próximo año el profesor Rosseu, y uno de los mejores, y sólo lleva a los mejores alumnos.

- wow eso es fabuloso, toma llena las solicitudes.

- Gracias, lo mejor de todo es que podre encontrame de nuevo con Hermione...

- Hermione, Hermione Granger...?

- claro que otra Hermione conoces...

- yo no sabía.

- que ella está en Francia, pues se fue después de su graduación, fue ella quien me contactó para anotarme para el viaje.

- tu y ella se escriben...?

- claro eso es lo que hacen los amigos no, se mantienen en contacto. Si quieres te doy su dirección para que tú también puedas escribirle...

- yo no puedo, es que yo..

- no te preocupes, sé lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero no es necesario que le escribas como Harry Potter..

- perdón pero no te entiendo.

- tú sabes puedes escribirle como alguien más..

- como tú?

- claro que no tonto... como un admirador secreto... y luego cuando ya sean amigos te disculpas y le dices que eres tú...

- no creo que sea buena idea...

- claro que sí yo misma la puse en práctica con otra persna y me ha funcionado muy bien...

- supongo que no tengo nada que perder cierto...

- claro que no.. sigue mi consejo.


End file.
